1. Field
The present invention relates generally to modular storage of equipment. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention concern a modular system that provides work and/or storage space in a variety of selectable configurations.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Equipment is commonly transported in vehicles, and other mobile containers, having a fixed storage space with little to no functionality. Although some vehicles may be equipped with various components, for example, shelving, such components are generally fit for only a particular purpose, which makes it difficult for such vehicles to accommodate any other purposes after the vehicles has been equipped with such components.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for storing equipment that does not suffer from the limitations of conventional systems, is versatile to permit use in a wide variety of applications, and has a simple design that is easy to use.